


Start of a Wild Ride

by TrashQu33n



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQu33n/pseuds/TrashQu33n
Summary: This can't be real, right? I mean, it sounds crazy. A cursed family, people who turn into animals. I must be dreaming, right?





	Start of a Wild Ride

I laid awake in my unfamiliar room. Staring at the foreign ceiling I sighed. This didn't feel like home. No snoring Tohru, no Kyoko waking us up. No sending her off to work. I reluctantly pushed the thought out of my head and got ready for school.

My name is Mei Kimura. I recently moved into my aunts cabin in the forest due to unfortunate circumstances. Since my aunt lives in another country due to her work, its just me now. I guess one good thing is that there's privacy and only one other house.

As I prepared to leave I set down some of the breakfast I had next to a picture of Kyoko Honda and said goodbye.

I breathed in the mountain air and traveled the long route to school. As I was walking I saw an unexpected sight. My best friend Tohru Honda.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked surprised, as I interrupted her sight seeing. "O-oh, Mei! I was just...coming up to see you! I thought we could walk to school like we always do!" She said.

I could tell something was off, but I didn't want to press further. "You didn't have to do that, I know how far your grandpa's house is. I could have met you there." I said. "Oh well, what are best friends for! Oh look at that house!" She said, trying to change the subject.

I looked to see the only other house in the forest. I never officially met them. Heck, I don't even think they knew the cabin was up here.

I looked at my watch and saw we had some time to kill. "Wanna go check it out?" I asked and she eagerly nodded. "But be careful, just because I haven't been murdered yet doesn't mean they're not dangerous." I said she gave a nervous laugh and we headed down.

We walked behind the house to see a beautiful garden. On the porch sat tiny zodiac animals. "How cute." Tohru said. I smiled at her when a voice scared up.

"Hello. This is a surprise. We don't get a lot of young girls wandering around here." A man with black hair reading a newspaper said. "Uh, good morning, sir! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been looking around without permission!" Tohru said nervously. Is this my neighbor?

"It's fine. I just wouldn't imagine that teenagers like you two would find this place interesting." He said. "Sorry again. I'm actually your neighbor way up there. So it's nice to finally meet you!" I said, still unsure but didn't want to be rude. "Actually we were admiring the zodiac figures." I said.

"Yes, they are a favorite of mine actually." He said. "Except, it looks like another set without the cat." Tohru pointed out. "Oh yeah, it is." I noticed as well.

"The cat? Oh right, I see. You're thinking about the old zodiac folktale, aren't you?" He asked. "Uh-huh! My mom would it to us over and over when me were little." She said. That brought back good memories. I smiled at the set. "Oh yeah, it upset us so much! Remember when we used to bring home those stray cats?" I said and we both chuckled.

"Ah. If he heard that little story, I wondered how he'd feel." He said. "Um, pardon?" "So, then, Year of the Dog? That makes me feel so much closer to you already. After all, I'm a do-" Just then the man was hit on the head by Yuki Sohma, a boy in our class.

"Will you at least try to control your baser urges? Miss Honda, Miss Kimura. Hello. I hope my cousin here hasn't frightened you too badly." Yuki said. "Wait, Sohma!? Why are you here? I mean, good morning!" Tohru said flustered. I smiled as Tohru did have a bit of a crush on him.

After the two were done bickering, he looked at us and smiled. "Morning." "What's this? You three know each other?" His cousin asked. "The three of us are in the same class." "I'm Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you!" She said bowing. "I'm Mei Kimura. Nice to meet you." I said bowing as well.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Shigure Sohma. Yuki's my little cousin." He said. "What brings you to our house this morning?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, I'm actually your neighbor, I guess. I recently moved in and Tohru came up here so we could walk to school together." I explained. "Really? I didn't know there was anybody near here." Shigure said. Before I could explain further, Tohru began dragging me.

"Well, sorry to bother you! We'll just be going!" She said, flustered. "Miss Honda, Miss Kimura?" Tohru stopped and looked back. "You two are headed for school? Why don't we all walk togther?" Yuki asked. And so we did. However, both Tohru and I knew that Yuki's fan girls would find out. And they sure did.

"Alright you two. Explain! What is the meaning of this?" Motoko demanded. "I'm...sorry?" Tohru asked. She growled and began her speech. "Don't you know me?! Well you should! I'm Prince Yuki's representative! Motoko Minagawa." She said.

"Oh. Uh. Prince Yuki? Tohru asked and I looked away, annoyed. "Club core priciples:" "Never misappropriate Prince Yuki's personal effects!" "Never enter Prince Yuki's home without permission!" "Never speak to Prince Yuki without someone else present!" The lackeys said. "Do you understand? We in the 'Prince Yuki Club' are dedicated to worshiping the Prince that has graced our school with his presence. You two have publicly disregarded the regulations we painstakingly crafted for his protection! Now, we require an extremely detailed explanation as to why the two of you walked with Prince Yuki to school together! Speak!" Motoko demanded. "Um..."

"Listen, calm down. we just walked together because he's my neighbor. It was just a coincidence." That got them angry they began harassing us and poor Tohru was embarrassed. I yelled back at them when Uotani and Hana came to our rescue. "Hey, don't pick a fight over something stupid just cause your ego got bruised." Uotani said. "Like you're one to talk! You delinquents think that making threats solves everything!" Motoko said. "I'll use my waves. So play nice." Hana said. That got them to run.

"Thanks you guys, you just saved us from a lecture from them." I said. "You poor thing, cornered by those mean girls." Uotani hugged Tohru while Hana was glaring in the girls direction. "Hey don't actually do the wave thing Hana. And Mei, protecting sweet Tohru the best she can." She hugged me next and I hugged her back.

In class they drilled us more about the apparently scandalous incident this morning. "I gotta admit, it is weird seeing you two coming to school with the prince and all like that." "Yeah, I was so nervous. Sohma is almost too beautiful." Tohru said blushing. "What about you, Mei?" "Oh we're involved in a scandalous love triangle. The only time we can be ourselves and let our love be is walking to school." I said dramatically which caused Uotani to burst out laughing. "Mei, don't say that!" Tohru said looking even more red. "Nah, we just walked to school, that's all."

"You know, there's something about his waves that I find rather strange." Hana said, holding the knife. "Another installment of Hanajima's Wave Report." Uotani said. "Is it our scandalous love?" I asked dramatically again. "strange in what way?" Tohru asked. "That's the thing I'm not quite sure."

"He does kinda give off a mysterious vibe. I heard a second-year confessed her love to him a while back and went in for a hug. He sent her flying back. Scared the heck out of her." Uotani said. "Listen, if I had the type of fans he has, I wouldn't blame him." I said. "Can't say I disagree." "Huh, I wonder why?" Tohru said.

We were about to be scolded when the teacher saw we were done. "It's not like it's rocket science." Uotoni said. "Don't you talk to me like that when I know full well that Miss Honda and Kimura did all the work!" She walked off and we continued our chat.

"Anyway, Hanajima and I are going shopping after school today. You wanna come?" Uotoni asked. "Sorry, I would, but I have to work today." Tohru said. "What about you, Mei?" "Yeah, I can come. I'll walk you home after work too Tohru." I said. "Oh no, you don't have to." She said.

"Come on, you work yourself half to death because you promised you'd pay your own tuition. My aunt even offered to help pay and you refused." I said. "Still, you work almost daily. That's kind of a lot just for tuition, don't you think so?" Hana asked.

"Well, I'd like to live by myself after I graduate and housing can be expensive. So that means I have to start saving up now!" She said. "You could live with me. It would be cheaper and it would be like old times!" I smiled.

"I don't want to get all weepy, so start eating and build up your strength!" Uo said. Hana dished out the rice and we began to eat. "For now though, you're still living at your grandpa's place, aren't you?" Tohru responded with a meek yes. "The old geezer had better be feeding you well, at least. And not squeezing all your wages out of you, either."

"If he did, he would have all of us on his door step. We'll make sure he treats her right!" I said digging in.

After school we bid goodbye to Tohru and went shopping. "So, how's your aunts place?" Uo asked. "It's lonely. My aunt doesn't live there so it's just me. I wish things could go back to how they were." I said. "But I can't be sad, I have to stay strong!" I said. "What a remarkable aura." Hana said.

"I know you want to be strong for Tohru, but you're not alone. You have us too!" Uo said smiling and Hana smiled as well. I smiled back at them and continued shopping. I got lost in thought, however.

"Mei, can you promise me something?" "Of course, what is it?" "I want you to watch over Tohru. She's so sweet, I don't want anyone to hurt her. Promise you'll be there for her when I can't." "I promise! Us cats gotta stick together!"

I snapped out of it when Hana and Uo left. I made my way back through the dark forest on high alert. I was startled by laughing near by. Was it a murderer? Some psychopath? I carefully made my way to the laughter and spotted familiar faces.

It was Yuki, Shigure and...Tohru? "Tohru? What are you doing?"

The Sohma's brought us back to their house so Tohru could explain. "Tohru, you could have lived with me." I said. "I...didn't want to burden you. I mean your cabin's so small. You barely have enough room for yourself." "But you live in a tent. Of course I have room with you."

"That's a dangerous spot. The cliffs aren't too stable, and there are creeps around. Not to mention, a young girl can't spend months living alone in a tent." Shigure said. "She won't because she'll live with me."

"No, it's all right! I'm even used to the slugs! I promise, I've got the strength and willpower to see this through! So please, just let me-" Suddenly her knees gave out. I quickly caught her and set her down.

"Tohru, you're sick! You've got a fever!" I said. "I'll go grab some ice to help cool her down a little." Shigure said. He stood up and opened the doors which I assumed were the kitchen. I assumed to due the fact that it was piled with garbage.

Suddenly a wolf howled and Shigure looked serious. "What did I just tell you? Part of the cliff has crumbled." "What? How can you tell?" I asked. "Oh, I like to call it my animal instinct."

"Enough joking. Do you know exactly what part of the cliff collapsed?" Yuki asked. "Hopefully no where near my tent." Tohru said nervously. "Certainly not."

But as fate would have it, it was exactly her tent. "Wait a sec, mom's picture is still inside!" Tohru said. She rushed to the crushed tent and started digging. "Tohru!" I knelt beside her and tried to get her to stop. "Tohru you'll collapse." I held her and she weakly cried.

"Mom's trapped. She can't breathe." Tohru said. "Don't worry, we'll come back and get her later." I said. "That's right. We'll come back when there's more light. You're mother wouldn't want you to get hurt, right?" Shigure said. She nodded and I helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to my cabin and we'll have you rest." I said. But apparently fate had different plans. Because when we got to the cabin, it was in a similar state to Tohru's tent. "Son of a-" I began. I looked back at the three. "Would you need a place to stay as well?" Shigure asked.

So Tohru and I ended up at the Sohma house. Tohru went back as I tried to find some clothes for the two of us. When I got back, I could hear Tohru speaking. I heard her talking about the day Kyoko died. I remembered that day too. We both overslept and didn't get to say goodbye. About Kyoko...

I squeezed my arms tightly. Once she was asleep I walked back in carrying what little dirty clothes I managed to find. "Welcome back. I hope you found something." Shigure asked. "I did. Thanks for watching over Tohru." "Not at all. Good night." And with that, he left.

I laid next to Tohru and held her hand. "Don't worry. You won't be alone." I said to her sleeping figure and drifted off to sleep as well.

I woke up to Tohru running out of bed. "What's wrong?!" I said still half asleep. "I need to dig mom out!" "Good morning. Are you feeling better?" Yuki asked.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and joined the two. "Ah, Miss Kimura. I believe I retrieved everything from your cabin as well. Would you like to check?

"What? You dug it out by yourself?" I asked. I opened the suitcase he had set on the porch and checked. Clothes, a few personal items... that was all of it. "Wow, that's amazing." "I didn't move it. It's a secret." He said. Creepy, but I did have everything.

"I know the house is a mess, but we do have a spare room on the second floor. You can stay here until the renovations at your grandfathers is done as well as your cabin." Yuki said. "Oh, no I couldn't..." "I can't do that!" Tohru and I said. "The doors all have locks on them." Yuki said.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Tohru said. "Do you enjoy doing chores? Housework. You know like cooking and cleaning." Shigure said from behind us. "Umm...Yeah." "I guess." We both said. "I mean it's kind of calming." Tohru said.

He looked at us intently then perked up. "Wonderful! Welcome home! Your rooms not aired out so you should open a window! And I hope you girls don't mind sharing a room! We'll get you a copy of the house key too." He said. "Um, I appreciate this, but this is too much." I said. "If I moved in here, I'd only be a burden on you!" Tohru said.

"You two, we don't consider it a burden, so please accept. Besides, where else do you have to go?" Yuki said. He's got a point. I sighed and took Tohru's hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We've got each other." I said.

We followed Yuki and Tohru spoke up. "Please, if we're going to live here, are there any special rules we have to follow?" Tohru asked. "There are none. You should just be you and live your life at your own pace. It's that simple." Yuki said looking at Tohru. I felt like the third wheel and awkwardly stood there.

We made our way into a room. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed. I stood in front of Tohru and she hid behind me. In the middle of the room was a boy our age with orange hair.

"Yo. Are you ready for a beating, Rat-boy? Let's do this." He said. "Honestly. Why don't you just accept it already? You're too weak to take me." Yuki said as if this was totally normal. I mean seriously, what was going on?

"Think so, huh? Well, too bad for you I'm not the same fighter I was before! I'll show you!" He lunged at Yuki. "Wait, I'm sure we can-" Tohru must have slipped on something because I felt her collide with my back. That forced me to crash into the orange haired boy.

There was a puff of smoke. I sat up and began to apologize to the boy, but instead of him I was greeted with an orange cat. "Um am I going crazy?" I looked back at Tohru who was as awestruck as I was. Seriously, what was going on?

"W-why are you a cat?! What did I do?! Tohru?!" I yelled. Tohru stood next to me freaking out as well. "I know, we need a doctor!" I shouted. "Right!" Tohru turned to rush out the door, but a board hit her on the haed and she landed on the other two.

In another puff of smoke, they turned into a rat and a dog. That's it, I've officially gone insane.


End file.
